The Belief That One Truth Prevails
by EmeryStones
Summary: When the Pretty Committee leaves Westchester for the summer they didn't think that they would lose thier crushes, or that their crushes would fall for one another!
1. Chapter 1

Summer was just around the corner and the Pretty Committee had finally made up, summer was going to be epic. The girls were sitting by the Blocks pool, basking in the sun gossiping, like always.

"To the last day of eighth grade!" Massie sung. The girls clanked their glasses together and sipped the virgin strawberry daiquiris. They all giggled when Dylan, like always, drank more than anyone else. "Okay, so who can't wait for The Hamptons, tomorrow?" Again, this made all of them squeal in joy. Three weeks together: parties, shopping, celebrity stalling, and the ah-mazing parties. It was what they all needed, time to be together. Then, they would all go their separate ways.

Dylan Marvil went over to her boyfriend, Derrick's house. They were sitting in his basement watching some raunchy comedy. The couple was cuddling intensely. They had been together and going strong for a month now. Just as Dylan was going to kiss Derrick, he started laughing hysterically at some guy getting rejected by some girl. It totally destroyed the major kissing she was working up to get to. Bored as hell trying to get into some stupid boy movie that she knew she could would never get into, she got up to go to the bathroom. She had this feeling that something was wrong. _Why didn't he want to kiss her anymore? Was she too fat? Can he not stand to make-out with a pig? _Thoughts like this plagued her for the entire half hour she was in the bathroom.

She got back to find Derrick still watching the movie, texting. She sat back into her seat with his arm slung around her. She grabbed his phone and started to look at his recent texts.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Derrick said, panicked, as he snatched up his phone.

"Jeez, I just wanted to see who you were texting while I was in the bathroom." She says disappointedly.

"Hey, why do you want to see my texts so bad?" He whispered kissing her on the cheek. She shrugged and went back to pretending to watch the movie.

Once it ended Dylan made the excuse that she had to pack, so she could leave. She felt so unwanted, he never once kissed her!

"Have fun packing." Derrick says, kissing her softly.

"Thanks. Hey you're coming with us to breakfast tomorrow, right?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I guess…" he sighed. "What time? And who is going?"

"Umm…most likely, like, nine and the usual people, who else? She giggled.

"Landon going to be there?" he asked her.

"Yeah, ofcourse! Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, the rest of us are all dating, but him and Massie aren't really dating."

"Oh, yeah. But they will be soon." Dylan giggled. "So, I have to get packing, so I'm going to go. Bye baby!" She kissed him on the lips and then left. He kissed back, but it was a little different this time. She didn't know why though.

"Don't you even think of taking that disgusting hoodie in your bag." Massie said matter-of-factly. She didn't even look up, but knew Claire was going to put the sweatshirt Cam gave her after one of his games in her bag.

"Why not? It's not like I am going to wear it out." Claire asked.

"Yeah you will. Even so, it's ugly, stained, and ripped. This trip is about pretty, clean, and fashionable things. Gawd where have you been?"

"Whatever, what time is breakfast?"

"Like nine. So, then we have time to hang out with our crushes!" Massie squealed. She had been texting Landon since they're "date" at _Bark Jacobs_.

"You and Landon kiss yet?" Claire asked innocently.

"Not lip-kiss, yet. But I am sure that there will be major lip-kissing tomorrow."Massie stated matter-of-factly.

The Breakfast was as uneventful as ever. Alicia and Josh showed up in the same Polo outfit, Cam and Claire were the perfect couple, and pretty much everything was the same. They ended the breakfast by promising to stay in touch with each of their crushes.

After breakfast Landon went over to Massie's house. It was all normal; they would take a walk around the Block Estate and talk about random things. They were talking about the latest line of doggie clothes. They were sitting close together and their knees were touching, she was about to make her move when his phone vibrated. That is when she realized what time it was, her friends would be over in ten minutes. _Gawd! Why do they have to ruin my date? _she thought.

"Hey, do you want to start heading back, the girls will be here soon?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, sure" he replied sweetly.

When they got to the front of the estate, where his mom was going to be in any minute, he gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

Once Landon left, the girls came. They all piled in the Range Rover, ready to start the summer. They didn't know that for two of the members, when they came back they were in for a total surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Derrick was coming home from his summer in Maine, when he got a text from Dylan. "Hey Babe, I know your getting back today. "Text me when you get home. I miss you3". He looked at the message and thought of what he had to deal with once he got home. He changed a lot over the summer; his voice stopped cracking so often, and he had a new outlook on love without Dylan. As they pulled in his driveway, Derrick texted Dylan, "Hey Come over now." He got out of the car and grabbed his bag, he said "Hey" to his house keeper Mini, who greeted him, and walked downstairs to his room. Once he threw his bag down, he took out his phone and looked at the pictures. There he saw his smiling face and a face of another boy's smiling.

"Derrick! Dylan is here!" Mini called.

Massie was walking in downtown Westchester with Claire; they had just finished having lunch at some café. They were giggling about something Claire said, when they saw a cute boy with dark hair walking with another guy with platinum blonde hair.

"Hey that guy looks like Landon!" Claire giggle whispered.

"Ehmagawd! It does. Do you think it's him?" Massie questioned. Just then the mysterious Landon look-a-like looked back, and then was led into the behind a shop. "That is Landon! Follow him!" They went into the bushes that lined the shop. Once they got into perfect spy position Massie and Claire craned their necks to see behind the building. Nothing in her life could have prepared Massie for what she saw; Landon was pushed against the wall, while the platinum blonde roughly kissed him. She sprinted out of the bushes, Claire racing to keep up with her, she was on the verge of crying, and quickly she got her phone out and dialed Isaac.

"Pick me up now!" She demanded. She and Claire went to the coffee shop next door, after they got their iced lattes, Landon walked in with his platinum blonde friend. They looked flustered, but were joking around and laughing.

"Hey! Mass, Claire!" Landon greeted the girls as he sat down.

"Don't talk to me, fag." Was all Massie said as she got up to leave.

Once Dylan walked down the steps to Derrick's basement, she knew something was up. He seemed fine as she walked in, he hugged her with a smile.

"How was your summer?" Derrick blurted out. He had no idea how he was going to break up with her. He was her first real boyfriend and you could tell she was super protective of him. So he thought he would just act normal, until the time came. So Dylan just blabbered about her summer, but was interrupted by his parents telling them they were leaving, still after that she blabbed on about her summer. He was so bored he started daydreaming about his friend, Chris, he made over the summer. He introduced him to new things, and he welcomed the change.

"Hey babe is this camera? Did you take pictures while you were in Maine?" Dylan asked snapping Derrick from his daydream.

"Can I talk to you?" Derrick blurted out. He had to get her away from his phone, which was currently in her hand. This shocked her so much, that he easily was able to slip the phone out from her hands.

"Yeah babe?" She said innocently.

"I want to break up." He said with a stone cold face.

"Why, the hell do you want to do that? Am I too fat?" She said as she got up. "Did you meet some girl in Maine! Was she skinny, blonde, and pretty?" She screamed as she grabbed the phone out of Derrick's hand.

"Give that back!" He reached for it, but it was too late she slid it up and started to look through the pictures. She looked furious as she saw pictures if her boyfriend and some brown haired girl. "I am so screwed" he thought.

"What the hell!" Her voice echoed throughout the basement as she showed him the picture of him and his cousin Alex, who was wearing a pink and green polo shirtdress. "How could you do this to me! Cheat on me with some preppy chick! We are done." He took at his phone and laughed. He thought she saw the pictures of him and Chris making out. "What now you're laughing about this!" With that she threw his phone at him and stormed up the stairs and out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

As he looked through the pictures he took in Maine, Derrick was confused. He was confused about a lot of things. "Am I gay? Or am I bi? Did I actually like fooling around with Chris?" The answer to the last question was true, he did in fact like all the things he did with Chris. He really wasn't ashamed of it, just so damn confused. He liked it...a lot, but did that make him gay? "He contemplated all of these thoughts for a while. He couldn't go to any of his friends, cause what were they going to say? They are all straight! His sister? Nahh, she would make a big deal about it. He even attempted to google 'how do you know if your gay?' That got him nowhere. Now, something crossed his mind that he should have thought about earlier. He took out his phone, ignored the texts from everyone else, most likely wanting to know what happened with him and Dylan. Dylan. He really never thought much about her, other than she is better off without him. So the confused dirty blonde boy dialed a number all too familiar with his phone.

"Hey, you miss me already?" Answered the voice on the other side of the phone.

...

At the Beckon household, two boys were sitting on the swing on the porch. An odd silence was among them. The one bleach blonde threaded his fingers through the other boy's fingers, and squeezed.

" You regret anything?" David asked the black haired boy.

"Not really. You and I both knew that it wouldn't make it past the summer. Once that stupid boarding school starts." Landon said grudgingly.

"You can't blame them. I'm not exactly the perfect son." He said squeezing the boy.

"Ugh, let's get out of here, this place blows." Said an Abner Double Day soccer player.

"Yeah, what else are we going to do?" Another inquired.

"Well, you guys know that Tyler always comes through..." David said slyly. "Not trying to spend New Year's sober."

That night the group of boys went to Tyler's and got three grams. By midnight they were so high they couldn't feel their legs. It was two weeks later that his parents got an e-mail telling them their precious baby boy was a stoner.

"Dude, don't you have your driving test tomorrow?" asked a party goer

"Yeaaaah, but who gives a shit! You only live once!" was David's reply. After that the teenager took five more shots, to a total of eight and three beers. Yet somehow he found his way to his mother's car and went home with her stating that he "was not drunk". Once he was home he threw up all over the driveway.

After that and hearing about many other nights like that, the Beckons felt that their son needed to finish his schooling somewhere far from Westchester.

"Did you ever think we would make it a year?" Asked Landon.

"That was an amazing year, all those little freshman were so jealous of me. I got to bang the lacrosse star." David said haughtily.

"I think the worst one was Massie. You know, I thought she knew." Said the younger of the two.

"Apparently not. She looked like she was about to literally kill you the other day." David stated.

"You know she actually messaged me to never acknowledge her presence ever again, and then explained to me why she was defriending me. Her reasons were "she cannot be seen with me." There was more, I just don't remember it."

"You would think when a guy has a relationship status as 'in a relationship', one would back off. You really do have a way with women." the other stated.

"Shut up." Landon commanded as he leaned in to silence David. After the kiss The lacrosse star snuggled up to his now, ex-boyfriend's chest, "I really will miss this."

"So will I. You sure you can't come to Alberta with me?" David asked in all seriousness.

"You know I can't afford it, and you leave tomorrow." Said the snuggled boy. "I would if I could."

They remained like that for what felt like three seconds, until David's mother made David drive Landon home. That was one of the saddest drives either one of them had ever been on. They're hands stayed clasped until they got out. David walked Landon to the door, they didn't know how to say goodbye. For both boys it was a relationship of firsts. They were each other's first loves. Both lovers looked into the other's eyes and saw sadness. They shared a soft, wet kiss, both were tearing up. "I love you" was the last thing they both said to each other, before David left.

...

"So what you are saying is that everything we did was a mistake? "asked a angry voice over the phone. Derrick had been talking to Chris about being thing about Derrick, is that he is not the most diplomatic of people. When he started the conversation it went like this; "Are you sure everything we did was right?". Not the greatest things to say to a person you haven't talked to in days.

"No all I am saying is that I am confused. I liked everything we did, but like I don't know. I still kind of like girls, not really."

"So, that is just the confused kid that is talking? "Chris inquired.

"Yeah, I am just really confused..." Derrick answered

Listen, I went through the same phase, too. You just need to test it out. You know to see what you like better." Chris stated matter-of-factly ."Sorry, I can't be more of a help you need to figure this out on your own. Call me when you come up here and have an answer." With that he hung up the phone.

Derrick, unsatisfied with the answer, was about to get up off his bed, and went to get on live, when his sister Sammi jumped on his bed. "Brother!" She squealed. The elder Harrington began to interrogate her little brother on what went down in Maine. All he responded was "yeah", "fine", nothing really".

"What is with you? Girl troubles? You met someone in Maine! You seriously miss her, don't you!" Sammi said abnormally girlie.

"Yeah." Derrick responded, not thinking about it. It took him until she was about to walk up the stairs when he realized what she said. "Wait no I didn't!"

"Your secret is safe with me." She winked, and went upstairs.

"Shit" he thought.


End file.
